The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCAL107’. ‘SAKCAL107’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2008 between the female Calibrachoa line ‘7-1A’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line having a scarlet red flower color and mounding growth habit and the male Calibrachoa line ‘6dw-54A-2’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line with a yellow flower color and compact growth habit.
In November 2008, the female parent line ‘7-1A’ and the male parent line ‘6dw-54A-2’ were crossed and 200 seeds were obtained. In February 2008, the F1 seed were sown in a greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced with flower colors of yellow, rose, and purple having a compact and mounding growth habit. Two plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that had yellow and purple flowers and a compact growth habit. The two F1 plant lines were intercrossed and 900 seeds were obtained.
In July 2008, 600 seeds were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rosy red, yellow, purple, and brown and a compact growth habit. A single plant was selected that had a yellow flower color and a compact growth habit and designated ‘K2009-088’.
In February 2009, ‘K2009-088’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and evaluated. In April 2009, ‘K2009-088’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. ‘K2009-088’ was further propagated and cultivated to reconfirm the line's stability. ‘K2009-088’ was subsequently designated ‘SAKCAL107’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual vegetative propagation via vegetative cuttings.